


Try Again

by IreneSheng



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey, some speedster messed up timeline again
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: In order to fight with some supervillan, Barry had to get into speed force for several seconds, but when he left speed force, he found that he married the Reverse Flash instead of Iris, and Barry sweared that he didn't mess with timeline this time. Before he lost all the memory of original timeline, he must find a way to go back and tries his best to make sure that Eo won't find his plan.今天早上出门前，他才和艾瑞斯交换了一个吻，巴里站在皮质层愣愣地看着自己左手无名指上样式有了细微不同的婚戒，但是现在，他抬头看向站在工作台前翻看数据的威尔斯博士——他的左手无名指上有一枚和自己一模一样的婚戒。又有人扰乱了时间线，闪电侠发誓，这次绝对不是他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one could be a bit silly.

01  
我们来拨一下时钟。一周前，巴里和超级英雄伙伴们打败了来自X地球的邪恶二重身们和纳粹，完成了和艾瑞斯的婚礼，每个人都觉得他们终于迎来了“王子和公主幸福地永远生活在了一起”的结局。今天早上巴里正常出门上班，警局没有什么事但是他收到了西斯科的呼叫，又有新的转化人出来捣乱。  
闪电侠及时出现，但是这次的转化人有些棘手，巴里暂时进了一下神速力才打败了对方。  
然后…….  
然后整个世界都变了。  
把转化人罪犯扔进管道监狱，巴里跑上皮质层，见到西斯科和凯特琳前先看到了威尔斯博士，“日安，哈里。杰西还好……”  
“不不不，我们明明已经说好了，”西斯科从电脑后面站起来，“工作场合你不能叫威尔斯博士的昵称，这会影响我们工作的。”  
西斯科的话没有进入巴里的脑子，他难以置信地盯着正在调试新工具的男人——他不是来自地球二的哈里森·威尔斯博士——他是披着威尔斯博士的面具的逆闪电。  
“日安，艾伦先生。”逆闪电转过身，扶了扶他根本不需要的眼镜。巴里注意到了他手上的婚戒，巨大的信息量让他拥有超级速度的脑子几乎停摆。  
哈里去哪儿了？大家都没发现他究竟是谁吗？他再次出现的目的是什么？婚戒？？和谁的婚戒？  
随即，巴里就发现了，斯旺的婚戒和他自己手上的是一对儿。  
“巴里？”凯特琳发现了巴里的不对劲，“怎么了？你受伤了吗？”  
他该直接揭穿斯旺的伪装吗？巴里计算了自己现在跑过去从斯旺手下保护凯特琳和西斯科需要的速度……不不不，巴里想起西斯科对斯旺的称呼，他叫他威尔斯博士，西斯科绝对不会叫哈里威尔斯博士的，他们知道这个威尔斯是原来那个威尔斯……  
西斯科也放下了手里的工作，“巴里？”  
“我、我没事。”  
西斯科恍然大悟，“我明白了，你一定是为了下午去福利院紧张吧，领养孩子这种事其实完全可以再往后推一推啦。”  
领养孩子？孩子？！巴里又被这个重磅炸弹炸了个头昏脑胀，到底发生了什么？！  
像是为了回应巴里的疑问一样，一段记忆被同步进了巴里脑子里。

奥利帮他整了整领结，“巴里，你现在还能后悔。”  
他摇了摇头，“这很复杂，但我……”  
“虽然我并不看好你们在一起，但我还是祝你幸福。”  
“谢谢你，奥利。”  
奥利弗陪他穿过鲜花架起的拱门，沿着红毯朝神坛走去，站在牧师身边的是威尔斯博士，也是逆闪电。兴奋、愉悦、感动、难以置信……种种情绪混杂在他心里，他朝着宾客那边看过去，乔、艾瑞斯和沃利都没有来，他的心下沉了一点……

我的老伙计啊！  
巴里扶住自己手边最近的东西，这段记忆……居然是他和威尔斯博士的婚礼！！！  
时间线……  
有其他极速者动了时间线！


	2. Chapter 2

02  
进入神速力三秒出来之后就发现自己的结婚对象从青梅竹马变成了宿敌该怎么办，在线等，十万火急。  
如果极速者有什么内部交流论坛的话，巴里绝对会去开一个这样的帖子。  
巴里借口警局那边在呼他跑回了自己的法证实验室。热气腾腾的咖啡冉冉飘起白茫茫的雾气，巴里猛地把头栽在了乱七八糟的办公桌上。他想起逆闪电在X地球危机时对他说的自己还会回来，毫无疑问，斯旺就是现在这摊破事儿的头号嫌疑人，但是他碰了哪个时间点？为什么……为什么结婚的会变成他们两个。巴里承认自己有段时间在和威尔斯博士秘密约会，但那时他不知道对方就是杀害他母亲的黄衣人，难道斯旺阻止了他们发现真相。斯旺站在那里的样子进入了巴里的脑海，如果他们始终都没有发现真相，为什么现在威尔斯博士站起来了大家都很无所谓……巴里皱起鼻子，他想艾瑞斯，和艾瑞斯在一起从来都不复杂，除了准备婚礼的时候……巴里惊讶地坐直了，他想不起来他和艾瑞斯的婚礼。婚礼这个关键词在他的脑子里只能提取出他和斯旺的那段婚礼，他的记忆被彻底替换了。  
巴里站起来掀开一旁的中城地图，藏在后面的那幅侦察他妈妈的案子的线索图不见了，如果没有抓到凶手，他是不可能收起来的。

他摘下那篇报道他母亲的死亡的新闻，手不由自主地颤抖着。缓缓蹲下身，他把头埋到膝盖上。一只温暖的手轻轻梳过他的头发，他感到自己的膝盖湿了，“我为什么能原谅你呢，你杀了我妈妈，我却原谅了你……”  
“我居然爱你。”

巴里跟着新同步的记忆一起颤抖起来，眼泪不受控制地顺着脸颊滑落在地上。他在自己的时间线上也选择了原谅，但那是在他经历过其他超级反派甚至是堕落崩溃的邪恶版自己才做出的选择。巴里飞速在实验室里翻了一遍，没有逆闪电留下的监控设备。他得回去，他必须得回去。  
返回自己原先的时间线，听起来是个不可能的任务，闪点事件的前车之鉴告诉他即使纠正了修改时间线的事件也会造成时间线的动荡。巴里快速浏览着电脑上近些年来的新闻，他得先找到时间线的改变究竟是从哪里开始的。至于罪魁祸首……他绝对不能被斯旺发现自己来自另一条时间线，他无法保证斯旺会做出什么……不论斯旺的记忆是否已经全部更新，他始终都是巴里回到原先的时间线的计划的最大威胁。  
巴里的手机响了一下，是待办日程，他瞥了一眼，被显示出的那行字再次吓了个外焦里嫩——  
结婚纪念日。  
03  
巴里翻开自己手机上的便签本，他果然把纪念日计划写出来了。他一边庆幸自己在这条时间线是还保持了以前的习惯，一边祈祷着千万不要有什么“扎个缎带把自己送给对方”的傻逼安排。他一项又一项地浏览，终于安心地长出一口气。在和威尔斯博士约会期间，他们只进行到接吻。那时巴里以为威尔斯博士只是绅士体贴，偶尔瘫痪会不会影响性功能的奇怪问题也会窜进他飞速运转的大脑里，后来没多久，威尔斯博士就是逆闪电的事暴露，巴里不得不暗自庆祝他们还没走到那一步。也许斯旺知道他们总有一天会对立才没有更进一步发展他们的关系，巴里摇摇头，逆闪电那个反社会才不会这么有良心。  
电话响起，屏幕上的来电提示写着“哈里森”，巴里冷静了两秒才接起电话，“喂，威尔斯博士？”  
“巴里，”熟悉的低沉声音挠了一下巴里的耳朵，“私人频道我们可以不叫得那么正式。”  
巴里犹豫着舔了舔嘴唇，“……哈里森……有什么事吗，给我打电话。”  
“你忘了今天是什么日子吗？”  
“没、没有！”  
“我在警局楼下。”  
“啊？”巴里用了神速力，闪到法证实验室窗边，看到斯旺戴着墨镜靠在一辆看起来非常现代的跑车上，朝着他示意。  
你明明是极速者，买车做什么？还那么骚包，万一被乔看到……，一想到乔，巴里的心就沉了下去，他不知道在这条时间线上究竟发生了什么，乔甚至都没出席他的婚礼，难道他和乔闹翻了？  
“还有一个实验没做完，你稍等我一下。”巴里抓起椅子上的外套，急匆匆地往乔的办公室走，他得和乔解释清楚，乔、艾瑞斯和沃利肯定都会帮他的。巴里和原先一样没有敲门就冲进了乔的办公室，办公桌前的人却不是乔。  
“艾伦？”陌生的同事疑惑地问巴里，“是案子有进展？”  
“抱歉，我没看清，进错办公室了。”巴里尴尬地揉了揉鼻子，“原来的韦斯特警官……”  
同事露出了悲伤的表情，“乔调走居然都没通知你吗？这都不愿意和你说话？天啊，我都没想到乔这么固执，只是出柜而已......”  
巴里又道了声歉退了出来，站在办公室门前没有动。乔才不是介意他的性向，他是想不通为什么自己会选择一个反社会的杀人犯。

他站在熟悉的房子外，有人把锁换了，他进不去。沃利抱着一个箱子走出来，愧疚地看着他，“乔他……”  
“我懂。”他接过自己的东西  
“这些都是当季你可能用到的，”沃利抿抿嘴，“乔让你周末把东西都搬走。巴里，为什么？是斯旺在威胁你吗？”  
“不是，沃利。是我自己的选择。”

巴里心里之前还都抱着自己和斯旺结婚是为了解决什么危机拯救世界的想法，这段记忆让他产生了动摇。他想起自己在网页上看到两年前的旧新闻：尖端实验室领头人哈里森·威尔斯博士再婚。巴里抬起手来看自己的婚戒，在这条时间线上，他居然已经和斯旺结婚两年了。他还看了斯旺做的那段演讲，什么在我男朋友的诸多帮助下，我终于战胜了疾病从轮椅上站了起来。这种新技术不久之后就会投入市场。感谢我男朋友，我爱他。他看着“爱拯救一切的评论”苦笑。  
巴里走到斯旺面前，“对不起，实验……”  
斯旺不容拒绝地吻了吻他的侧脸，体贴地拉开车门，让巴里有一瞬间恍惚，仿佛回到原先的时间线上他还在和威尔斯博士约会的时光。


End file.
